


nct imagines

by jinsuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 18+, BxG, F/M, Jaehyun smut, K-Pop - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT SMUTS, NCT2020, Nct fanfic, Smut, WayV - Freeform, Xiaojun - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, lucas smut, nct - Freeform, nct ff, nct imagines, nct smut, nct127 smut, smuts, xiaojun smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsuns/pseuds/jinsuns
Summary: y/n x nct members ! 18+
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Desire (Jaehyun)

I boredly flip through a magazine as a small yawn escapes my lips. 

"Am I boring you?" Jaehyun says to which I quickly close the magazine and sit up to face him.

"No of course, not. I'm just a little tired," I give him a reassuring smile. I felt bad for zoning out while he was talking about his hectic schedule. 

The truth is, I hadn't seen him in months because of that very same schedule, yet here he was talking to me about it. The minute he walked through the door I felt the urge to make out with him, but I guess he had other ideas. 

"I guess I shouldn't have showed up at 1am," he chuckles softly and gives me an apologetic smile.

"No nooo, I'm glad you did. Besides I would probably be asleep anyways and I'm having a lot more fun talking to you." I just wish we were doing something other than talking. 

I mentally curse myself and quickly stand up. If I stay another minute cooped up in this bedroom with him, I'll lose my mind. 

"Uhmm, do you wanna get something to eat?" I ask him trying to break the now awkward silence.

He eyes me curiously as he sits on the edge of my bed, his arms crossed. My gaze falls to how thick his arms muscles and I find myself thinking about how good his grip around my neck would feel. 

"No I had peanuts on the plane. I'd like some water though, I'm a little thirsty."

I nod then head downstairs. I let out a sigh of relief as I exit the room. I don't know when I began to feel attracted to him. 

He was the popular guy next door, who befriended me when no one else did. He sat with me at lunch, we walked home together, we did everything together. We were inseperable. Then we grew up. 

He became an idol, I became a college student. We never saw each other anymore. At first, I ignored it all. It wasn't that big of a deal right? 

He was doing what he loved, even if he wouldn't be there for me anymore. Even if I looked through my window and the only thing staring back at me, a closed window. 

I sigh as I ascend the stairs, with a sad feeling slowly envolping me. A feeing I know all too well. The sadness I had felt everyday eventually turned to desire. I could feel myself becoming more attracted to him. His perfect smile, his perfect hair, his perfect body... His perfect personality. I wished he was mine, I craved his touch. 

"Here," I hand him the water and he takes a sip from it then places it on my night stand. 

I gaze at him in amazement, "Thirsty? Really?" 

He flashes me his million dollar smile."What? I was a.. little thirsty...." he trails off as his ears flush red. 

I shake my head softly, "Spit it out, I know you're lying."

"Damn it!" he holds his ears and mutters something under his breath. "I umm.. I.. umm your top... I was getting uhmm.. h..hard." 

My eyes widen and I look down at my see through top and my boobs peaking out from under it as clear as day. My cheeks flush and I quickly turn my back to him, my hands wrapping protectively around my chest. My mind goes blank.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to stare at them... or get turned on by them.. I.. Y/n? Are you mad at me?" I take a deep breath then turn towards him. 

"Uhmm.. It's fine I guess." The thought of him getting turned on by my boobs made my core throb. 

He clears his throat and pulls the covers over his legs, a feeble attempt at hiding his hard member under my thin sheet. 

"A-Are you going to change it?" he says holding his head down and staring at the sheet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

My arm was still resting protectively across my chest as I try to ignore the wetness beginning to spread in my underwear. 

"Y-You don't have to..." he says quickly before I have a chance to answer. 

"W-What do you mean?" I stutter nervously. From the looks of it, he seemed to be thinking exactly what I was thinking but I didn't want to be jumping to conclusions.... and I want to hear him say it. 

He looks up his gaze finally meeting mine, "You don't need to hide yourself from me. I've seen them before..." 

Right.... 

I give him a dry laugh then sit on my bed beside him, pressing my back against the headboard while he does the same.

"Tired?" I breathe softly as I tilt my head back and close my eyes, trying not to think of how badly I want him. 

"Not anymore." 

I turn to face him, smiling softly. The smile quickly leaves my face when I notice the way he's staring at me. 

"What?" 

He responds to me by leaning over and placing a soft peck on my lips. It was over as soon as it began. 

I blink rapidly at him as he grunts softly and runs his hands through his hair. 

"If you keep looking at me like that.. I won't be able to hold myself back," he throws the covers on the ground, the tent forming in his jeans, as clear as day. "Can't you see what you've already done to me, just by wearing that top." 

He climbs on top of me, looking straight into my eyes, "What? Cant't speak." 

My cheeks flush bright red, as I stare at him unable to speak or move. 

He leans down, his breath fanning my ear and whispers, "I know you want me as much as I want you. I can take you right now if you just say it baby girl." 

Am I dreaming? Wake up y/n. Y/n~ahhh.

With a sudden rush of impatience he rolls his hips into mine, his hard boner coming in contact with my skin, forcing a soft moan to leave my lips, "J-Jaehyun." 

He smirks, already knowing too well the effect he had on me. My mind beginning to slowly grasp the situation, I look at him with a smile forming on my lips, remembering that I also have the same effect on him. 

Without notice I palm him through his jeans, a gasp falling from his lips as he heaves, "F-Fuck y/n." 

He roughly presses his lips against mine, his tongue parting my lips and slipping inside my mouth. I moan against his lip, kissing him back with as much force as he does. 

My hands maintain a steady pace, stroking his hard cock as his hands run along the side of my body. 

He bites down on my lip making me yelp and instinctly tighten my grip around his cock. He pulls away from my lips looking down at me with a gaze I had only seen when he performed on stage. 

"This won't do. I can't wait any longer."

He pulls away stripping himself then throwing his clothes somewhere in the room. He pulls my shorts down and bites his lip,"Fuck you're so beautiful and sooo wet for me baby." 

His fingers press against my pussy and I inhale sharply. 

He spreads my wetness all over lubricating my hole then lines himself up with my entrance. His tip brushes my entrance and I let out an all too loud moan. 

I close my eyes, foolishly thinking he was going to wait a while before inserting himself in me. 

An even louder moan escapes my lips as he enters me. 

"Fuckk..." he breathes, gripping my leg then placing it over his shoulder, trying to find the right angle. 

I try to adjust to his size, my walls clenching around him as pleasure overcrowds my senses. That feeling was only short lived as he thrusts into me mercilessly. 

Shallow moans fall from my lips as he pounds into me harshly, making me scream out in agony. 

"You're such a little slut for teasing me like that, huh?" he pants. 

"I... d-didn't," I stutter as my mind once again goes completely blank. 

A low growl escapes his lips as his hand find its way around my throat applying pressure as he continues pounding into me. 

"You wanted me to fuck you, no?" 

"Y-Yes" I manage to breathe out before screaming as he finally found my g spot. 

"Yes what?" his grip tightens around my neck, making tears blur my vision. 

"Y-Yes daddy." 

Feeling tension building up inside me I scream out his name one last time before letting myself go and cumming all over his cock. 

"Did I say you could cum?" he spits out, spanking me as he continues thrusting into me harder than before. 

I gasp as I feel my insides twitch, the pressure building up again, he notices this too and smirks. 

"That's right baby girl, come for daddy again, yeah?" 

A second wave of pleasure washes over me and I moan as my eyes roll to the back of my head. Given how sloppy his thrusts were, he was nearing his hight too.

"Fuckkk~" I feel him release inside me, filling me with his cum, this triggers mine too and I release myself again. He rides out the wave then pulls out of me and releases his grip on my neck which I'm sure is bruised by now. 

He climbs on top of me and smiles down at me with a warm yet apologetic smile. 

"I'm sorry. Was I too rough?"

I shake my head feeling too tired to respond as my eyes begin to flutter close. He plops down beside me and pulls me into his chest. 

I love you was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	2. Inconvenient - Part 1 (Lucas)

Lucas pressed a soft kiss on your neck, letting out a soft moan that sent vibrations through your skin.

You were well aware of the fact that he had been waiting for this moment in so long. After all you hadn't seen each other for three months due to his hectic work schedule. 

As his hands begin to slowly unbotton your shirt you finally found the courage to speak before things had gone too far.

"L-Lucas...." 

The worry in your tone made his head snap up to face you and you soon regretted it. 

"Y/n? Wh-What is it? Did I do something wrong?" he says softly, panic evident on his features. 

You shake your head then slowly lower it. To your dismay it only made tears blur your vision.

"Baby what is it? Hmm?" he edges closer to you and holds your hands, stroking them softly. 

Your secretary had informed you a month ago about it but you just couldn't bring yourself to tell him.. especially not over the phone. 

You were scared of how he'd react, scared he'd jeopardize his career because of you. You had convinced yourself that just for tonight you could hold him and kiss him, but the minute he touched you, an overwhelming sense of guilt crowded your senses.

You raised your head and willed the tears to dry then mustered all the courage you could to say, "Let's break up." 

He chuckles softly then ruffles your hair, "What's gotten into you really? Tired? Ya! You should've been saving up all your energy for me. You know how long I've ben waiting for this?!" 

Your heart shattered and the tears you tried so hard to hold back came spilling out harder than you had anticipated. 

His worried expression returns and he lets out a soft sigh, "Y/n."

"Let's break up! I said let's break up!" you screamed. 

His places a gentle hand on your cheek and caresses it, "Hmmm. Why?"

You sniffed and tried to stabilize your voice, "I found another man."

"Really?"

"Yes!" you said quickly, way too quickly. 

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Your hard exterior falters and you shift your gaze away from him, "I'm sorry."

"So some other man thinks that you're his?" 

"Wha-"

A gasps falls from your lips as he wraps his hands around your throat and harshly squeezes it.

"Another man has been doing this to you too?" he lets out a dry laugh and stands up. Still in shock you watch as he unbuttons his shirt. A blush creeps on your face when his toned abs came into view. He shoves you harshly onto the mattress then climbs on top of you. "Another man has you screaming out his name?"

"W-Well it's not l-like that," you stutter. 

He lets out a loud laugh. The one where he throws his head back. You knew you were dead. Still you persisted, "Lucas. Let's end it here hmm? We both knew that this wasn't going to las-"

"Shut it! Hm?!" His voice sent shivers down your spine. He looks at you with a painfilled expression. "Y/n~ahh."

You let the tears fall freely this time, not seeing a reason to try to hold them back anymore.

You were both hurting. You were making him hurt.

"Lucas," you place your hand on his cheek and wipe his tears with your thumb.

He leans into your hand and closes his eyes, "Do you comfort him like this too?"

"I-I.. N- Yes." You had only met a few times and that was just for introductions. You often saw him at business meetings but you never spoke. He was strikingly handsome with a cold gaze that always made you feel nervous around him. You made sure to keep your distance, though you couldn’t deny that he was attractive. 

But you couldn't have Lucas knowing any of that. You have to do everything you can to push him away for his own sake. 

Little did you know your words had the opposite effect on him. 

"Get on your knees."

Xiaojun's POV

When I was notified about my wedding that had been planned from the minute I was born, I was a little surprised. 

The woman had grown up to beautiful and smart, yet seemingly a little rebellious. 

She had been in so many relationships, it became hard for me to keep track. Her current one which was the longest, had been going for almost a year now. I decided to keep my distance since I assumed contacting her would prove to be difficult. 

The minute our parents announced our engagement I was shocked to say the least. We all knew she had a boyfriend. It's beyond me how they've managed to stay together for so long. 

I have never been in a relationship nor have I ever had the thought of being in one. They're trivial and tiring. 

I'd much rather spend my time alone, where it's peaceful and quiet. 

That's my life's motto. Yet here I was at entering the elevator to y/n's apartment, as per her mother’s request, a bouquet of roses in my hand.


	3. Inconvenient - Part 2(Lucas & Xiaojun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n x lucas x xiaojun

Ruthless. The only word you could describe Lucas as. Tears blur your vision and your chest heaves as Lucas thrusts into your mouth. 

"You take my cock so well baby," he says moaning as he runs his hands through your hair. 

His words ignites a fire in you and you grab his hips to stop his movements then beginning bobbing your head. 

"Oh fuck yes~" his hands fall to his sides as he lets you take control. 

It must have been the utter curiosity or slight jealousy that made Xiaojun barge into the room the moment you felt Lucas' hot liquids release in your mouth.

Lucas pulls away smiling at you. You swallow hard and look up at him with big, doe eyes. He gestures for you to stand up and you do so, never breaking eye contact. 

His gaze lingers on your body and you find yourself even more turned on by this. His gaze then drifts away from you and his eyes widen as he stares at something behind you. 

You follow his gaze then mirror his actions, staring at the man in front of you with a bouquet in his hands.

"X-Xiaojun," you breathe softly, staring at him in utter disbelief. What is he doing here? 

The way his name fell from your lips was like poison to Lucas. He stares at Xiaojun with a death glare, fists balled at his sides. 

"Sorry for not calling ahead, I didn't know you were busy," he looks between the two of you with the usual blank expression on his face. 

You couldn't read him nor were you ever able to. You felt a little embarrassed at him seeing you like this but you covered it up with a small smile and stood up.

"This is my uhmm ex-boyfriend Lucas," you gesture towards the man standing behind you. 

You hadn't looked at Lucas in 70 seconds now, yes he had kept track. And now you had introduced him as your ex-boyfriend. 

Clearly you were doing this to him on purpose. He stroked his still hard member and looked straight in Xiaojun's eyes. Xiaojun however kept his gaze fixated on you but could see Lucas from his peripheral. He was slightly amused by the way that Lucas was acting. 

"Yes I can see that," Xiaojun replies, still holding the bouquet in his hands. 

You walk towards him and take it from him, then places it on your desk. You mumble a thanks and give him a small smile. 

170 seconds. Lucas became dissatisfied with Xiaojun's reaction and decided to add a loud moan.

And finally you came back to reality. Your gazes snaps towards him and a gasp falls from your lips. 

"Y/n" he breathes, his eyes rolling back to his head. An immediate rush of heat went straight to your core. 

"L-Lucas?" 

He ignores you,muttering incoherent words under his breath. 

"Lucas?" 

"Fuckk~"

"Daddy..." 

It had played out just like Lucas wanted to. His intention wasn't just to show that you belonged to him. He wanted to show that he was the only one you wanted. 

You turn to Xiaojun with an apologetic gaze. 

In contrast to you, he could read your face as clear as day, "Of course love, then I'll see you at dinner tomorrow." 

"I don't think she'll be able to make it though," Lucas says in one breath, feeling closer to his edge. 

"Well... We can always reschedule." 

You give Xiaojun pleading eyes and shake your head rapidly. You knew how competitive Xiaojun was from the few business meetings you attended with him. You also knew how competitive Lucas was, from well... everything.

You were scared of how erratic Lucas is and how Xiaojun calculated every move he made. They were both dangerous and you were caught in the middle of it all. 

Lucas ignored both of you as he closed his eyes, reminiscing about the way you felt wrapped around his cock, the way you'd lie powerless in front of him, begging him to fuck you harder. 

With a smile on his lips he came mouthing your name.

You felt the wetness spread through your panties and you slowly walked over to him and stood by his side. Despite the mixed feelings you were having about this whole encounter, like fly to a fly trap, you were drawn to Lucas. He pulls you into his chest and wraps a protective arm around your side. 

"You see that?" he chuckles dryly. "She only wants me." 

Xiaojun nods, "I've seen other guys say that about her as well. Who's to say you're not the real deal." Xiaojun knew about all your failed relationships. He never mentioned any of them to you. He just always wondered why you kept trying. Neither could he fathom why Lucas was acting this way. 

Before entering every relationship you told them that you were technically engaged. They didn't care. At some point they always met Xiaojun when they visited you at work and they always told him the same thing. 

It was a never ending cycle. 

You felt Lucas' muscles tense around you as he stares at Xiaojun.

"Watch me fuck her and you'll see what the real fucking deal is." 

"As interesting as that would be I have an important meeting in thirty. I was just passing by."

Xiaojun turns to leave then stops immediately in his tracks as the words leave Lucas' lips.

"As predicted, you coward."

"I don't think you have the right to call me that. You know nothing about me." 

"I know you've been watching her from afar your entire life. Why didn't you ever make a move hmm? You just stood there and watched as all those guys toy with her right?!"

"It's her personal life it has nothing to do with me." 

"Really? So you've never thought about making her yours? Staying right be her side. Making her beg for you to fuck her." 

He turns around to face you and Lucas a slight smirk on his face. 

You gulped nervously. You had never seen this side of Xiaojun before.

He knew what game Lucas was playing. He knew it was stupid yet he still didn't want to lose. 

"The last part yes." Xiaojun had no romantic interest in you, or anyone. He couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to you though. 

Lucas gives him a knowing smirk then turns to you, "What about you babygirl?"

You avoid his gaze and nod softly.

"See," Xiaojun stuffs his hands in his pocket. "Work is work. We might be attracted to each other but that’s all it is."

Lucas scoffs as he releases his grip on you, "You expect me to believe that there's nothing going on between you two?!" 

"Baby, I promise you, there's nothing hmn?"

"Baby?! I bet you call him that too.."

Xiaojun raises an eyebrow and looks between the two of you, "Are we going to talk all night? I have somewhere I need to be." 

Lucas sends him another death glare.

"De-Jun, now i-is not a good time." Who were you trying to convince....

Xiaojun sensed the nervousness in your voice and walked towards you, "Hmm." He leans towards your height, examining your features then clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

In a swift movement he lifts you up and places you on the table. You gasp and accidentally let out a loud moan when he places his knee between your thighs, applying pressure to your already throbbing core.

"Your body doesn't seem like it wants me to stop," he smiles titling his head to the side. "What about your mind?"

Lucas watched in utter disbelief as you fall weak at the hands of this man.

Not being the one making you squirm didn't sit well with him. From anyone else’s perspective however, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"W-Well uhmm. I don't know...." you mutter feeling your heart pound inside your chest. 

"Speak clearly," Xiaojun says in a commanding tone. 

You couldn't hold yourself back any longer. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into a rough, needy kiss. 

Xiaojun pushes you back slightly, breaking the kiss and glares at you. 

"Getting impatient now are we kitten." he applies more pressure with his knee making a wave of both pain and pleasure flash through you.

This was beginning to drive you crazy, "Fuck me Xiaojun~ please." You eyes drift to Lucas' dark ones and you gulp nervously. "You too baby. Fuck me!"

Hearing you beg both of them to fuck you was music to their ears. 

It didn't take long for them both to be inside you. 

They both act tough, but they were weak to you. They put up a fight nonetheless. They teased you until you felt like you were going to go crazy. 

Moaning and screaming could be heard from a mike away. 

They gave you no time to breathe. Your mind went completely blank as the pleasure overcrowded your senses. No sex you've had before ever came close to this. 

Xiaojun thrusted deeply into you from behind while Lucas slammed hard into you from above, keeping eye contact with you the whole time. 

He ravished in the feeling of watch you break down. Seeing you like this was like heaven to him. He was still angry but seeing you getting punished like that made him so fucking satisfied. 

For once he didn't mind sharing the glory. 

Xiaojun on the other hand had kept an even pace until Lucas gave him a glare. 

He nodded softly then without warning began to slam as hard into you as Lucas did. Xiaojun had worried for you and kept a slow pace, not knowing if you could handle too much. But once Lucas gave him the go ahead he started taking full control of his strength. He trusted that Lucas knew your limits. 

He also enjoyed watching you lay helpless on top of him while he fucked the shit out of you. He liked the way you had become both his and Lucas' prey. He liked that you had no escape. 

You came four times, and that’s because Xiaojun had only allowed you to. If not you might have came at least six times. 

Immediately afterwards they both cuddled you from either sides, whispering soft praises to you and telling you that you did well. 

However when Xiaojun got ready to leave the atmosphere got dark. 

He kissed you, and not just a small peck on the lips or a 'hey thanks for the sex'. A real kiss. It was different. Gentle really. He didn't need to do anything rash to show you he was in control. All he needed to do was tug softly on your lips and you parted for him. His movements were slow-paced as he tasted every inch of your mouth. 

They were a lot different than Lucas' kisses that you had grown used to.

Lucas was erratic, almost like an animal. He made you knew he owned you the moment his lips touch yours. He bites and tugs harshly on your lip and dominates your tongue with ease. 

You knew it was a decision you had to make and you felt it was best if you made it now.

"I can't choose!" you stutter after Xiaojun pulls away. 

He gives you a weird smile, "What?"

"I thought we broke up?" Lucas strolls over to you and scoffs lightly. 

"Y-Yeah but I..."

Like a deer in headlights you felt both their gazes linger on you. 

"Don't overthink this love, it was fun. See you tomorrow," Xiaojun smiles at you. 

"Yeah, we'll see what happens," Lucas adds.

A smirk on both their faces as they give small glances to each other. You knew what that meant. You knew were fucked. 

This was definitely not going to be a one time thing. Not that you hate the idea, it was a pretty great one if you were being honest, and most definitely convenient.


	4. Birthday Gift (Jaemin)

"Ya sleepyhead! Get up!" Jaemin shakes you gently.

You feel your body immediately drift into consciousness at the sound of your boyfriend's voice.

Eyes still closed you lazily push the covers down to your tummy and open your arms wide.

He smiles at you scoops you into his arms, pulling you to sit on his lap.

"Happy birthday princess," he pecks your lips. 

You smile and nuzzle your face into his chest, humming a thank you. 

He looks down at you and smiles, "How long do you plan to stay like this?" 

"Forever." You take a deep breath, letting his minty scent fill your nostrils. 

"We need to get ready," he shakes you lightly.

You groan in response and wrap your arms protectively around him. You were not in the mood to get up and definitely not leave the comfort of your house to go to a party.

"Who the hell keeps a party all day," you whine. 

"Ya! It's because you're that important to them."

You rolled your eyes, knowing he couldn't see you. Jaemin's other six friends had decided to throw you a not so surprise birthday party all day. 

You had been planning for months your own birthday gift for yourself which Jaemin had yet to find out about. Being in a relationship for almost eight months now, you felt that it was time that you took things the next level.

You had tried before, oh you tried so hard. But Jaemin thwarted your efforts so nonchalantly. 

You recall the time you tried to showcase your sexy lingerie for him. He had only glanced at you then asked if you had borrowed those from Haechan. He said that anything that belonged to him belonged in the garbage. 

You were beginning to think that he was not attracted to you at all. Seeing that it was your birthday you found it perfect to execute your plan.

"Jaemin~," you said a hint of innocence lacing your tone.

"Hmm?" he strokes your back gently.

"Seeing that it's my birthday, you should grant all my wishes right?"

"Of course love," he responded, not having to think twice.

A devious smile formed on your face as you tried to hide the excitement building up in your chest. 

~

Your night had been absolutely amazing if you ignored the fact that Jaemin would not look at you. You tried throwing glances at him every few seconds but he was only focused on his conversation with Jeno.

You look down at your outfit and pout. 

Renjun notices and gives you a small side hug. He places a glass in front of you and pours you a drink. 

"I'm sorry, my friend is a little stupid sometimes. Forgive him this once hmmm?" 

You chuckled dryly and downed the shot. Then another, and another and another. This day was supposed to be about you but he wouldn't even look at you. 

"Noona!" Jisung grabs the glass bottle out of your hand. "That's enough yeah?" 

"No!" you seethe grabbing the bottle from him. You poured yourself another drink as tears blurred your vision. 

So much for a birthday party. This party isn't even about you. Most people here don't even know who you are. Your own boyfriend doesn't seem to know who you are either. 

"That's enough love." The voice sent a wetness throughout your core and you knew who the voice was without even looking up at him. 

Fuck him. Fuck his stupid voice. Fuck the way he made you feel. You angrily got up from the seat and stormed upstairs and away from this stupid party. 

You could hear his footsteps behind you but at the moment you didn't care. You didn't want anyone to see you cry, especially on your birthday. 

You entered an empty bedroom and he followed suit and gently closed the door. 

You kept your back turned to him and hugged yourself, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what baby?" 

He couldn't even comfort you like he usually does.

You angrily turn around to face him, tears streaming down your face, "Why don't you want to fuck me? Why don't you want to touch me? I'm pretty and I'm attractive so what it is it?" 

For a second he gulped nervously as he looked at you then his stance quickly changed to his natural, disinterested one. He stuffed his hands is his pocket and cocked his head. "Are you drunk?"

"No! I'm perfectly sober!" you say defensively.

"Uh huh.. Let's stop here hmm? You seem tired let's go home."

"No I'm not! You said you'd grant my wishes today huh? Fuck me." 

His lips curved into a small smile as he looks at you up and down, "Princess, think about what you're saying. I'll only ask you to stop twice."

"You know I was never one to listen to orders," you retort.

He scoffs lightly and removed his hands from his pocket and loosens his tie. You were getting under his skin, you both knew that. 

"Y/n L/n, for the last time, stop."

"Let me think about it. Hmmm, n-" 

Before you could finish your sentence his arm wraps around your throat and shoves you on the bed. You let out a small hiccup as the shock from the intensity of the moment sent shivers down your spine. 

"You're such a little slut, aren't you?" he spits as he climbs on top of you. 

Hiccup. 

Your heart thumping in your chest, you manage to muster up the courage to look him in the eyes and you regretted it as soon as you did. They were nothing like the warm eyes you were so used to and you even woke up to this morning. They were void of emotion and the burned holes into you. 

"Answer me," he demands placing a hard slap to the inside of your thighs.

"Y-Yes."

"Yes?" he leans in closer to you his lips merely centimeters away from your own. 

"Y-Yes daddy," you breathe out then feel his roughly lips press against yours. 

There was nothing affectionate about the kiss. All the emotions he kept holding back finally came full force. He was no longer just attracted to you. He was hungry for you. 

He pulled on your lip harshly, making you whimper and parting your lips to let him in.

This was not what you expected at all. You hated to admit it but you were a little scared. This was nothing like the Jaemin you knew. 

You had no idea who the man on top of you was yet you didn't feel the need to stop him.

He rolled his hips onto yours and you moaned out in pleasure. You maybe even wanted this more than he did. 

You gently palmed him through his pants and you felt him moan into the kiss. 

He pulled away and stared into your eyes, just stared into them, and that small action exchanged a million unsaid things between to the two of you. 

A few seconds later you were on your knees in front of him, taking all of him into your mouth. 

If under different circumstances maybe you would've been nervous about his size, but all you could think of in the moment was how good it felt. 

And even when he entered you and did everything he could to try to make it not painful since it was your first time, you clawed at him and desperately begged him to continue.

And with that one line your drove him crazy.

He went three rounds making you cum a total of 5 times. 

By the time he was done you couldn't move, speak or think.

Jaemin lied beside you quietly and stared at the ceiling.

"Wow," you managed to breathe out as your eyelids fluttered.

"I'm sorry," he says still keeping his gaze on the ceiling. "I was afraid I'd go too far so I held myself back. Are you okay?"

When you didn't respond he turned and stared at you with apologetic eyes. You couldn't believe those were the same eyes that were so dark and empty some minutes ago. 

You slowly nodded your head an gave him a small smile.

This was definitely a birthday gift you would never forget.


End file.
